Forever Original
by JamieDodger
Summary: A fanfiction of BellaNessieCullen and TrueTigress's fanfictions, what happens when the originals of each of their species meet? Luna Bambini meets Stigram Sangius Fillis. Esther meets Benjamin. They are brought together by an entity, what will happen when destiny makes these two meet with their daughters? Will their be sparks of friendship or a burning rage of fury?
1. Chapter 1

I give full credit to the respective authors BellaNessieCullen and TrueTigress for the characters in this fanfiction, this is a fanfiction of their fanfictions with the characters Esther and Benjamin and their daughters, Anelie (Esther's), Izeya (Benjamin's), Lidiya (Esther's) and Nefertiti (Benjamin's)!

* * *

**Forever Original**

**Esther's PoV**

"Lidiya, come back!" I called to her as she stomped off into the undergrowth of the amazing greenery that hung in the air all around me. I breathed in once and allowed myself a moment to compose myself, I loved my daughter with all of my heart but sometimes parenting was not all it was cracked up to be.

"Lidiya!" I called again and this time I ran ahead after her, been the original Luna Bambini I was very capable of outrunning any other vampire, even if that vampire was another moon pool child, or a second generation moon pool child.

I took her shoulder in my hand and gave it a slight tug trying to find a way to make her stay still long enough for me to talk to her. "Go away, Esther!" Lidiya yelled at me, that stung a little as she knew that I was her mother now, but she was acting like I wasn't.

"Lidiya, please! Just listen!" I called to her, making my daughter stare at me.

"No, Esther. I don't want to listen. I just want to be on my own for a bit." She sighed and walked off into the woods. I wanted to follow her but I knew that if I did she would just end up hating me more than she already did. I walked back to the Cullen mansion and met up with my other daughter, Anelie, she was only physically around eight and I could easily pick her up so I walked over to her and put her on my hip carrying her around as she rambled on about how her day with Tony had been and how much she loved him.

I guess any normal person would have been irritated by the imprint, but to me I knew that my daughter had a lifelong protector, a guardian, somebody who like me cared about her more than their own life.

"Momma!" Anelie said suddenly, "Lidiya's in trouble!" She exclaimed, and I began to run to where I had last seen my daughter.

I began to run around frantically searching for my daughter, I caught onto her scent and I was bounding down the pathway when I felt it.

I felt something mysterious and magical, it drew me almost as much as the moonpool did. The raw power that crept off it made me want to run, but at the same time stay. I stared transfixed at the space where my daughter now stood. Lidiya stood, hand stretched out towards the unearthly glowing being.

"Such sadness…" The thing said to me, I felt my face contort in pain as I watched the glowing being who I could only think of as an angel. "Come closer," She said, and without moving a muscle in my body I began to move towards the glowing person.

I wanted to ask what the thing was, but some how my voice seemed to be caught in my throat at the creature's beauty and majesty.

The creature came forward and whispered in my ear, her warm breath tickling my neck, "You are going on a journey, a journey of self discovery and a journey to find hope."

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly as I came out of my trance like state.

The angel stood there shaking her head as if she could no longer speak. Her hands moved like a shooting star, faster and faster as she twisted and turned, until the woman exploded leaving some kind of portal of light in front of me.

I saw Lidiya step forward, and with no conscious thought what so ever, I ran through the portal to save her, and then it closed behind me.

**Benjamin's PoV**

"Come on Nefertiti, Izeya." I said to my young daughters, Nefertiti was physically eight and Izeya was physically twelve, but in her head I think she had concluded she was much older that what she looked physically.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Nefertiti asked me, a little whine backing up her voice as she asked.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that we need to go somewhere right now! It feel's like I'm been summoned for something." I half growled in frustration. I didn't like this, I didn't like this one bit. This tugging on my soul had been unbearable to not follow for the past half and hour or so but as soon as I had followed it, the pain had stopped, but luckily with me been the original Stigram Sanguis Fillis, I could run very fast, so I would be where ever I needed in a matter of minutes..

I kept a close eye on both of my daughters, been careful that I didn't lose either of them, I loved my children more than life itself and I promised myself I would never let anything happen to them ever again.

I walked along the footpath that was laid in front of me, and at the end layed the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a huge orb of pure power… no. Not an orb. It was like a disk. I stepped closer, the glittering disk made my skin tingle as I got closer.

"Daddy, what is it?" I head Izeya whisper quietly and I saw her step forward with her hand stretched out.

"Don't touch it!" I lunged forward and grabbed my daughter's hand, she looked a little shocked at my reaction.

"Why, it's beautiful!" Izeya cried as she looked at the disk that was only a mere three feet away from her. She reached out again.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at her, but she was too headstrong. "I swear! If you touch it, you're grounded for the rest of your life!"

She reached out her hand and touched the disk.

I froze.

Nothing happened.

"I can't feel anything." She said as she looked at her hand on the glowing disk.

"But you're touching it." Nefertiti stated as she went for a closer look. I saw her touch the disk too, then slowly she stuck her full arm in, and then she tripped and fell completely into the disk.

"Nefertiti!" I yelled, and I saw Izeya run in after her which left me with no choice but to pursue my daughters.

I **ran through the disk, and I seemed to be in some kind of forest still, not the same forest though. I could tell that by the oak trees.**

**Third Person PoV**

Both disks of light, the portals dissipated at the same time, evaporating into thin air leaving the six creatures in the clearing together. At first, neither of them noticed one another, they were both too dumbfounded to what had just happened to them.

Then Nefertiti and Anelie both looked at each other. Their eyes met for an instant and they began to stare intensely at each other.

"Daddy, look." Nefertiti pulled on her father's tight leather pants which made him turn around.

"What is it?" He looked at his daughter and then he caught the little girl staring at him and his family. "Izeya turn around, now." Benjamin warned his daughter.

"Momma!" Anelie squealed and then Esther turned around, ready to extract her full wrath on whatever had stranded her in the middle of… where ever she was!

But as she turned she didn't see the glowing angel or the disk shaped portal, she saw a man with children, the man looked in his mid to late twenties, which was surprising seen as when she looked at him, she knew he wasn't just a mere human.

"Who are you?" Esther asked Benjamin, her voice low and dangerous.

"I think the question is, who are you and why have you brought my family here." Benjamin narrowed his eyes to near slits, glaring at the Luna Bambini with hatred in his eyes.

"I didn't bring you here!" Esther sounded outraged as if his accusation was preposterous.

"You didn't?" Benjamin's face dropped and he looked at the girl's beside the woman, she shook her head and he seemed a little confused, "How did you get here?"

"I got here the same way as you I think. I can read your mind." Esther sounded intrigued at this as she read Benjamin's mind.

"Hey! My mind's private!" Benjamin hissed as he pulled his shield he had collected off Bella around him.

"Your power is a shield?" Esther's eyebrows show into her white-blonde hair as she stared at Benjamin.

"No, I collect powers." Benjamin looked a little annoyed as he told this strange woman who had read his mind this.

"But that is my power." Esther's eyes narrowed as she looked at Benjamin. "Where did you get the shield power from?"

"A vampire named Bella." Benjamin semi hissed, he didn't like been interrogated.

"Cullen?" Esther sounded a little shocked again as Benjamin nodded annoyed, "Something is definitely not right here."

"Mom, how long is this going to take? What are we even doing here?" Lidiya asked her mother with annoyance also in her voice.

"I think we're trapped here." Izeya frowned heavily, "My power is to copy the opposite of powers and when I copied Renesmee's I got mind reading and a shield. I think I can make sense of this. You saw an angel that turned into a portal and my dad just saw a portal. We've been brought here from out own dimensions. You know the Cullens… or your Cullens, some of them are the same as our Cullen's but not fully."

"Child, you speak with wisdom beyond your years. Please, explain further." Esther said trusting Izeya to speak to them and try take in everything what was happening.

"I think we are from different dimensions." Izeya concluded and then everyone besides Nefertiti and Anelie gasped a little.

"What are dimensions?" Anelie asked confused.

"Dimensions- different universes within one universe." Nefertiti recited as she looked at Anelie.

"Wow." Anelie said impressed, "So it's like doctor who?"

"Umm… sort of." Izeya smiled at the younger girl, she was adorable, almost as adorable as her younger sister.

"Well, we better find some way to fix this, because I want to get home." Lidiya said as she came to join the conversation with the others.

"I agree." Benjamin said, agreeing to an uneasy truce between the two of them.

They all began to walk in a direction that held some kind of foot path, having no idea which way they all really needed to go.

"What are you?" Lidiya suddenly asked, "I can feel you almost as much as I can my sister. Are you the child of a Luna Bambini?"

"A what?" Izeya sniggered a little, "I'm the child of a Stigram Sanguis Fillis."

"What is that?" Esther said suddenly interested in the little girl.

"Ask my dad, he's the original." Izeya smiled at her father.

"Thank you for sharing that information." Benjamin rubbed his temple as his anger grew, he didn't like this situation one little bit. The sooner he was home, the better.

"I'm the original of my species too." Esther confided getting slightly intrigued by Benjamin.

"My species are born of the witchblood when a vampire or werewolf ingests witchblood and then they can have a baby if they have intercourse." Benjamin stated as he looked on into the distance as the tree line began to break.

"My species are born of the moon pool when a vampire who had had a child when they were human has intercourse within the moonpool." Esther smiled slightly as they finally began to understand one another.

They began to approach the edge of the tree line, the tree's broke suddenly and they stepped out into the light.

"No way!" Izeya's mouth fell open suddenly.

"We can't be…" Lidiya trailed off.

"We are though." Nefertiti said in awe.

"It's beautiful!" Anelie said in amazement.

"Central Park." Esther's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the large park.

"New York City." Benjamin concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Original **

**Esther's PoV**

We walked a long way into the city of new york we got strange looks from passers by and I could only assume it was because of the way we were dressed. Our children were dressed rather normally but I was dressed in an old fashioned white robe and Benjamin was shirtless and wearing leather pants and bare feet so walking around like this was bound to draw attention.

"Maybe we should try and figure something out, rent a hotel or something." I frowned and then turned to Benjamin as I thought about this new arrangement.

"Maybe we should, I have my all expenses paid Cullen Credit card with me so that's no problem." Benjamin pulled out of his pocket a small wallet that did have a Credit Card in it. I just hoped it worked in this world.

"Where are we going to go momma? I want to miss Tony." My smallest ddaughter Anelie cried at me.

"I miss Embry too, daddy." Nefertiti said to her father, yet another paraelle in out universe, one of the originals daughters had been imprinted on.

"We'll find a way to get us all back safely and then you can tell Tony all about this… adventure we're going to have." I looked to Benjamin to back up my story because the truth was neither one of us had any idea what we were doing here or how we had really gotten here.

"Esther's right" Benjamin agreed though I saw his face screw up as he said the words as if he didn't want to say them, "You will see your imprint soon, now let's find a hotel and find someway to get home."

Later we arrived at a hotel called The Moulin Rouge which was a beautiful hotel located next to Central park and right in the centre of the city almost.

"Are we going to stay here and sit around or are we actually going to do something like search for a witch?" I asked Benjamin who was sat on his bed in the hotel room, mine was next door but we had to discuss these things.

"I think we need to think hard about what we should do first. We could be here awhile so first we need to buy some clothes and secondly we need to get food for Nefertiti, Izeya, Anelie and Lidiya." Benjamin said and I felt myself get a little irritated at his asumption that my girls could eat food because his could.

"Lidiya and Anelie don't eat food." I hissed a little, "But I agree we need some clothes to look as though we blend in. I'll go get Anelie and Lidiya from my room and we'll head off straight away." I said to Benjamin.

"Fair enough, you go do that and I will scout around and try and find Izeya and Nefertiti, they said they would be back by now, I sent them scouting off to the food bar." Benjamin said and I felt he was been irresponsible.

"What if they hurt somebody?" I asked a little dumbfounded that he had let his children run riot in the hotel.

"They won't." Benjamin frowned and then I heard a scream.

I let my glare whip around to Benjamin before we ran down the stairs and found Izeya and Nefertiti standing over a young woman who appeared to be dead… and the other people in the room… all dead.

I gasped as I didn't know what was happening: did she had the same power as Lidiya?

"What's happened?!" Benjamin exclaimed as he ran over to his daughters. My daughter's came into the room and looked terrified.

"What's happened?!" Lidiya exclaimed in the same way Benjamin had "I wasn't even here to do this!"

"It's Izeya! She did it!" Nefertiti yelled at us all and that's when I realised Izeya cowering in the corner crying as if she would get told off.

"Izeya honey come here." I said to her and she stood up and walked over to me and her father.

"What happened Izeya?" Benjamin said a little more sternly than I had.

"I don't know! One minute I was fine and then the next it was like something within me was out of control! Like I couldn't control it and then all of the people died!" Izeya began to cry again and I didn't know what to do as I was out of my element.

"How did it happen? Do you have the power of life and death like my daughters?" I asked Izeya, but I really meant both of the girls.

"My power is to copy the opposite of any power." Izeya whimpered and I remembered that she had touched Anelie before we had come to this hotel.

"You might be right." Benjamin said as he read my mind which I didn't like him doing even though I had tried it on him earlier.

"I killed all these people!" Izeya brawled and I saw Anelie step forward.

"I can bring them all back Izeya my power is life. If you can copy Lidiya's power and get the opposite of it you'll have life and death and then you can be balanced." Anelie smiled at me and I knew she was right.

"Maybe that's why she didn't lose control before because she was close to your daughters there was balance." Nefertiti said cleverly also with an adorable smile.

"You may be right Nefertiti but we need to make your sister balanced on her own because as far as I know she may keep the powers once we get back to our own worlds." I said to her and I saw her smile in response to my praise.

"So she just needs to touch Lidiya to get the power of life." Benjamin said a little sceptically like it wasn't so simple. "What happens if having the two powerful powers creates something other than balance?"

"Then I take the powers away from her." I said, I hoped I could only take one singular power away without stripping her full power, but I wasn't too sure.

"What was that?" Lidiya said as she looked around. "Was that you, Anelie?"

"Was what me?" Anelie frowned.

"Speaking… in my.. in my mind." Lidiya looked confused and then she looked at Izeya "No way!"

"What?" Izeya frowned a little through her tears, "I can hear you just like I can with Holly and Avia!" Lidiya exclaimed and I suddenly knew what she was referring to.

"I can here her too now you mention it… it's not as strong but it is definately there… I can feel her… feel her power… and Nefertiti too." Anelie looked a little confused.

"What are you talking about?" Benjamin asked a little confused.

"The second generation moon pool children can all talk to each other through their minds. It is like they are all connected in a special way. My children can feel this with your children. It's fascinating." I said as I watched Nefertiti and Anelie look confused at each other.

Anelie thought towards Nefertiti can you hear me?

Nefertiti grinned slightly and then replied I sure can!

"That's simply amazing!" Lidiya exclaimed as she listened into her sister and Nefertiti talking in their minds.

"I know right? Who would have thought moon pool children and witchblood children would have been able to communicate in the same way?" Benjamin asked me, "My children can't usually speak like that."

"Maybe it's something that only second generation moon pool children can do and witch blood children can only access the power when they are in close range of a second generation moon pool child?" I tried to make sense of the situation.

"Maybe." Benjamin agreed though rather begrudgingly.

"Maybe we should go shopping now then." I said awkwardly. "Lidiya, give Izeya your power. Anelie, bring these people back to life. I'll make them forget what happened."

"You do that. I'm going to go steal some shoes and a shirt from the hotel shop while everyone is… asleep." Benjamin said before dashing off as quickly as he could to the hotel shop.

**Benjamin's PoV**

I ran into the hotel shop and took a pair of jeans, a t-shirt that said I 3 NY on the front, some flip flops and a baseball cap and some shades. I put on the outfit right there as everybody was out cold and I laid my regular leather pant under the counter before running back into the hotel restaurant just in time to see Anelie bring back to life everybody and Izeya copy the reverse of Lidiya's power.

"So, I think that what we should do now is go shopping and act as if none of this ever happened. Agreed?" I said as I stood there in my new outfit. Esther looked me up and down with a little shock in her eyes. "What?"

"You look so… normal." She said with a slight smile touching her lips.

"Thanks." I said and then I threw her a pair of jeans and a top I had found in roughly what I presumed to be her size.

"No baseball cap?" She asked with a slight frown, it took me a few second to realise she was joking.

"Well, I thought that you might like to also blend in." I smiled at her and I realised that we were actually getting on at this moment in time.

"Thanks." Esther said simply before walking into the bathrooms to go change into the clothes. She emerged seconds later dressed in the outfit and I was happy that the clothes fit her, the t-shirt may have been on the larger side but it looked nice on her.

"Now, I vote we go shopping." She said.

"I agree." I smiled at the girls my girls in particular loved shopping.

"Yey!" Nefertiti yelled.

"Yes!" Izeya shouted.

"Yeah!" Anelie exclaimed.

"Cool." Lidiya mumbled and then we set off to go shopping for clothes to stay here with until we could get home.


End file.
